


The power of Flowers

by poetrygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Sherlock, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lonely Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Likes Flowers, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrygirl/pseuds/poetrygirl
Summary: It's a short story about how Sherlock's life changed after he left John's Wedding early.Sherlock is Bisexual :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & flowers, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The power of Flowers

The Power of Flowers

Chapter one:

Sherlock knew the moment he left the wedding, it was over.  
John chose her and Mycroft was right.  
He left the wedding early and no one noticed. There was no place for him.  
On his way home, he realised how lonely he was. No one cared that he left. And no one cared how heartbroken he was. He was so alone.

As soon as he arrived home, Sherlock took off his coat and his eyes flew around. The flat was empty, John’s chair was no longer John’s chair.  
He should remove it.  
He grimaced. He’s so pathetic. It’s just a bloody chair, right ?

With a sigh, he flopped down on sofa. He could figure everything out in his Mind-palace. At least that’s what he thought.  
Several hours later, he cried. What was he supposed to do without John ? 

Footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts, Mrs Hudson. Great.  
With two knocks, she opened the door.  
„Huhu” she placed her tray on the kitchen table, just to clean the mess he’d made on the other one. 

„Oh Sherlock, you should eat...” he avoided her sad eyes. Pity was the last thing he wanted, needed.  
„Not hungry” she replaced the tray in front of him, he wouldn’t leave his sofa.

The next day wasn’t any better.  
Sherlock woke up and frowned. What was he supposed to do now ? Lestrade took a few days off, so there was no chance of getting a case.  
He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Tea, that’s what he needed. To his surprise , Mrs Hudson stood in his kitchen and made some fresh tea. Bless her.  
„Good morning dear." She greeted him with a smile. „What happened with John’s chair ?” She already knew.  
„Blocked my sight to the kitchen. What’s that?” He pointed to the single flower on his coffee table.  
„Oh, someone left it on the door mat for you!” he missed her big smile.

„For me?” he glared at the flower. Next to it was a piece of paper.  
He picked it up and frowned.  
The paper said 

[for the guy with the pretty coat] - a friend

„I don’t have friends. Who would leave me a flower?!” It’s perhaps a joke, one of Mycroft’s.  
Sherlock examined the flower. It’s a chamomile. What’s that supposed to mean ? It’s a bloody tea flower.  
„It’s sweet , isn’t it ?” Mrs Hudson smiled like a school kid.

A little curious, Sherlock opened his Laptop. Flowers have meanings.  
“Chamomile is a symbol for relaxation and rest. However, the flowers are also used to signify energy and adversity.” 

This is ridiculous. Why would someone send him the flower. And why now?  
He threw it out of the window and wrinkled his forehead. He had no friends. 

Sherlock was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Mrs Hudson’s expression. Her eyes were soft and a small smile tugged on her lips. This could save him.  
She left with the feeling of finding a second flower in the morning. 

Four days and four flowers later, Sherlock got up early to catch his secret friend. He wanted to know who sent them. And why.  
He got a different flower every day with a different meaning. Sherlock knew his secret friend picked all the flowers with a reason.  
He would never admit it but he liked the attention. Someone cared and tried to make him feel better. That someone knew how broken he was.  
He also noticed Mrs Hudson’s smirk every time she entered his flat. Because she knew, too.  
He threw all the flowers out off the window, until now. He planned to keep the next ones. Why? He didn’t know. He just wanted to have them around. 

Sherlock couldn’t catch his secret friend.  
Mrs Hudson brought the flowers upstairs with breakfast. He sighed. That’s not possible. Or his secret friend placed them in the middle of the night.  
„Thank you. Do you have a vase?”  
He took a bite of his toast and went to his laptop.  
Three yellow roses. That’s new. 

He placed the vase on his window sill to admire the flowers whilst composing.  
Sherlock stayed up all night with a smile on his face.  
Something happened on the next day that no one would’ve expected.  
Sherlock left a note.

Mrs Hudson brought the flower in that morning, like always. It was a purple rose. It’s meaning was balance and relaxation. He placed the flower next to the yellow ones and smiled.  
„I want to meet that person." His landlady made a surprising sound.  
„That’s great dear! Maybe you should leave a note?” That was his plan.  
It took him all day to find the right words. 

Three new flowers on his windowsill later, Sherlock finally calculated the exact time his secret friend had been visiting. Thanks to Mrs Hudson’s light sleep. He would catch them tonight.

„I’m so glad to see you happy Sherlock. John called yesterday. He said you don’t reply to his texts. He worries.” Sherlock froze.  
He was so busy with his new secret friend, that he had completely forgotten about John. And Lestrade!  
„I don’t want to talk with him.” 

John worried a lot, he’s sure. That’s why he left three texts in two weeks. He doesn’t need John. 

Around 11pm Sherlock made his way downstairs. He was nervous. In a couple minutes be would meet the person that been sending him flowers for almost two weeks.  
He was so focused that he didn’t notice Mrs Hudson’s presence.  
There was a light knock at the door and without a second thought, Sherlock opened it.

Chapter 2:

He stared at the person in front of him, confused.  
The young woman was in shock, he could tell. She had a sunflower and a note in her right hand. 

„I guess the flower is for me, right ?” He pointed to the flower in her hand and smiled.  
„Oh. uhm yes. It’s a sunflower.” She gave him the flower with a shy smile.  
„What’s the meaning of this one ?” Sherlock saw her body stiffen.  
„You fig-....well, it’s uh for happiness and warmth.” Both of them could hear Mrs Hudson’s giggle but Sherlock chose to ignore it. This was his moment.

„The question is, why?” The smile was still on his face, he hadn’t expected his secret friend to be a young woman.  
„Because you needed it. I saw you that day. You wore that fancy suit, but you seemed lonely.”  
Sherlock was surprised with her honesty.  
„Would you like to come in?” He already deduced her, but there was no way he was going to mess this up. He could try to befriend her.

He led her upstairs before he realised what he was doing. But he was lucky. Mrs Hudson followed with tea and hobnobs to start a conversation.

Once she stepped inside his flat’s living room, she smiled. He collected her flowers.  
„I should thank you for the flowers. They helped a lot and they’re beautiful. I’d like to give you something back, but I don’t know what you fancy. I’m Sherlock Holmes by the way.” God he was so awkward. And he was sweating. Why was he sweating? The woman giggled. He made her laugh! That’s positive, right? 

„My name is Cassie, nice to meet you Mr Holmes. You’re welcome, I’m glad you kept them. They make your home a bit happier. And you could buy me fish and chips, I’m starving. Uni was hell today.” He could do that.

„It’s Sherlock. And you said Uni. Since you know who I am I hope I won’t creep you out but, you study criminology right? And you’re an intern at Scotland Yard. Do you know a certain Gregory Lestrade?” He did it. Why could he never shut his mouth?  
„Oh. You’re THE Sherlock Holmes. I wrote my first essay about you and doctor Watson. Greg is my boss. He talks about you a lot, only good stuff of course. Anderson on the other hand...well. He got angry because I wrote the essay about you.”  
She made herself at home and put her feet on the table in front of the sofa. That made him smirk. 

„Let’s grab some fish and chips. If it’s not to weird you could stay the night. I could get us a case from Lestrade.”  
She agreed.

They got their fish and chips, Sherlock got some case files and Mrs Hudson made fresh tea. All in all, one of the best nights since the wedding.  
They worked on the case for hours until Cassie solved it. Of course she did. It was at three.

„Huhu. Good morning dears.” She entered the mess of a living room. Morning? It’s already 10:30am  
„The mess you’ve made young man!” Cassie let out a huff and went to the kitchen.  
„We solved a case. I’m back in the game.” Sherlock announced proudly. The landlady tapped his should and grinned. Of course he was.  
„She’s good for you. She’ll never replace John but she’s...someone” the mention of John made him shiver. 

“Why would I replace doctor Watson?” Both turned to see Cassie standing at the kitchen door, tea in hand.  
Mrs Hudson gave him an apologetic look and left. Great just great.

„John got married and moved out. We’re no longer friends because...” he trailed off. He wanted to say because he can’t or because he couldn’t see him with his wife. But he didn’t.  
He could see her thinking. Of course she would figure it out. She was smart.  
He sat down in his chair. He was so done with his problems.  
„You might think I’m stupid because I’m still a student but I do observe, too. I don’t have any friends to allow myself to observe the people around me.  
The day I saw you, heartbroken and alone. It was his wedding day, wasn’t it?”  
What the hell is happening?  
„Yes what does tha-..” she cut him off. 

„I know what a broken heart looks like. That’s why I sent you flowers. I know what unrequited love looks like. He chose her. It’s not easy. But you have to move forward, just like he did. You’ll never be alone. There are people outside that care for you. Greg is your friend, isn’t he?  
Look, love hurts. But it’s not a bad thing, it’s life. Someday you’re over it. You’ll find someone to love and cherish but that someone isn’t John. It’ll hurt but you have to get through it.” She ended her speech and sat down where John’s chair once belonged. He had to buy a new one. 

„Will you continue to bring flowers with you?” He asked shyly.  
„Of course I will! Without my flowers your flat looks empty.” She teased and for once he got it.

„C’mon Case, Lestrade called and we need to go.” Cassie groaned but got out of bed. Why would Greg call him at 8am?  
“Wait! Am I allowed to come with you ?” That was important. They always save a good case for after uni or over the weekends but she never went to a crime scene with him.  
„Does Lestrade like you?” He asked seriously.  
Greg loved her, everyone knew.  
„Then you have your answer. Get up now, hurry up.” 

Well, he was excited. It was the first time he wanted to take her with him. Sherlock’s stomach felt funny but he couldn’t care right now, he just wanted to show off and see Anderson’s confused face. This is going to be a great Sunday.  
He walked to the kitchen and greeted his landlady. 

„Morning. Did you get some sleep dear?” She always worried. Before he could answer, Cassie came out of his room and grabbed her coat. 

As they arrived and Cassie saw Sally and her boss through the window, she felt ill. They would never let her in. She was the bloody intern.  
„Stop it , you’re 24 not 16. They’ll let you in.” And with that Sherlock got out of the car. Cassie jumped out and run after him. That could be interesting. 

The moment Greg turned around and caught sight of Sherlock, he almost looked relieved. Oh that was precious. But as his eyes met Cassie’s, his posture changed rapidly and he shook his head. Oh no.  
„No way. No, no and no. This isn’t happening.” Greg was an attention seeker. He yelled his words and everyone turned towards them.  
„Cassie, what are you doing here?!” Still to loud and for everyone to hear. But she wasn’t able to answer cause Sally thought it was the best moment to give her input. Just great. 

„Did the freak follow you home? Did he take you hostage?” In every other situation she would’ve laughed. But this. Greg let out a long sigh and eyed Sherlock.  
„Please tell me you did not follow my intern home.” Why did everyone assume he would do such things?  
„Actually,” Cassie said, now all eyes on her. “I followed him home.” She laughed to ease the tension but her colleagues jaws dropped to the floor.  
Cassie felt Sherlock’s hand on her back and she just shuffled a bit closer to him.

„I brought her with me because she solved some cases with me and it would be a good thing for uni, right ?” Everyone knew that wasn’t how Sherlock’s brain worked. But he just wanted what was best for her.

„What the hell sherlock? Can I have a word?” Lestrade grabbed the detectives sleeve and pulled him to the side.  
„Oh what now?” Greg hated Sherlock’s what-did-I-do-wrong face. Because he really had no clue.  
„She’s my intern. Why is she with you? She never said anything about working on cases with you. This is just so weird.” He grimaced because he was confused, so confused.

„She’s my friend. And she’s obviously a smart woman but you don’t observe. You send her to get you lunch. But the point is, Case solved most of the last cases with me, educate her properly and she’ll be one of your best.” Sherlock could feel how uncomfortable Greg was but couldn’t understand.  
„A friend? Never mind. But why? Couldn’t you bring John along ? She’s not allowed to be here .” That was a lie. Sherlock doesn’t have to observe it, Greg was a bad lair.  
„There’s an intern on Anderson’s team, she’s clearly allowed to join a crime scene. You don’t want her to be here, but why ? Why don’t you want her to be here? “ he tried to deduce, wanted to find an answer. Why would he keep her in the offi-  
„You don’t want her to meet me because if she finds out that I do most of the work, you’re afraid she’ll think less of you and disrespect you.” He grinned his proud smile. But he still doesn’t understand.

„Case only thinks the best of you, you know? She’s talking about your work and she doesn’t even mind bringing you lunch every day. But you should give her a change, challenge her.  
Besides, she doesn’t like Sherlock Holmes.” Now Greg’s confused look met his and for the first time, Greg realised how tired he was. His eyes were sad, the crinkle in them faded and he’d lost weigh.

„Case sent me flowers after John’s wedding. She saw me. Heartbroken, sad and alone. Everyday there was a new Flower at my door with a little note. It helped a lot.  
John has a new life, friends. I don’t. I wanted to meet the secret person because I wanted someone to care. Mycroft always says being alone protects you, but being alone is terrifying. I caught her after two weeks and invited her in. She already made herself at home and talked about everything. Cassie just makes it hurt less. I’m telling you because you were always there for me in hard times but you’re John’s friend now, not mine. You didn’t see, not this time. So please, let’s solve the case and give her a chance.” Overwhelmed and full of rage, he turned around and stormed to the crime scene.

Greg stood there, confused. How could he have messed this up? How had he not known?

Chapter Three:

Several hours later, they left the crime scene and almost solved the case. They made their way to Angelo’s because Cassie was starving.  
They were greeted by the man himself. He wanted to speak his apologise but his eyes lit up as he saw that Sherlock wasn’t alone.  
To Sherlock’s horror, they got his and John’s usual table.  
It’s like a deja-vu and he knew what would happen next because Angelo is.... well Angelo.  
So when they order their food, well Cassie ordered something with two plates because they always share, Angelo made his way to their table with a candle in hand. No.

Sherlock prepared himself for the rejection and Angelos disappointed look. The pity.  
He saw the mans hesitation and he wanted to stop him but Angelo, always in a calm rush already stood in front of their table.  
„A candle for Sherlock’s date, makes it more romantic.” He gestured wildly with his hands and smiled.  
To everyone’s surprise, Cassie’s eyes brightened. „Oh that’s so kind of you. Thank you so much!” Both, Sherlock and Angelo froze for a moment. What just happened?  
Sherlock muttered a quiet “thank you” and gave Case a look. The best confusing one he had. 

„What? Is something in my face?” She teased.  
„You didn’t sat that I wasn’t your date.”  
„Is that a problem?” Why was she teasing in such a situation?  
„No I mean, this is not a date and I don’t understand why you didn’t say anything.”  
„Why didn’t you say anything?” She confronted him with a smirk. Sherlock shut his mouth because he had no answer.  
„I’m joking Lock. If you want I can go and find Angelo and tell him he assumed wrong. I don’t mind.” No. That’s not what he wanted.  
„N-No! I don’t want this not to be a date!” He blurted. Great. Very smart Sherlock 

„Sooo you want this to be a date?” Bloody tease. How could she confuse him so much.  
„Yes....no...., I mean-“ the waiter brought their food with a smirk plastered on his face. They weren’t whispering, that’s for sure.  
„C’mon let’s eat and head home, I’m tired and I’m sure we have to finish the case.”  
She placed the plate in front of him and began to eat.

Sherlock was taken aback. She not only said she was his date, she also called Baker Street home. The funny feeling in his stomach made its way up but he tried to avoid it. 

After they finished and decided to walk back, Cassie got a phone call.

„Oh no.” She rolled with her eyes but picked up.  
„Hey Sam. What’s up?” Sherlock could tell she wasn’t very excited about the call.  
„No I’m sorry I can’t. Can’t you tell me now?” She was annoyed.  
„No I just have half of my stuff and the books at a friends house.”  
It’s true. Sherlock couldn’t say how that happened but after months of solving cases and movie nights he shared his wardrobe with her. All her cosmetics and stuff she needed were in his bathroom, too. And she spend almost every night at Sherlock’s. Christ they even shared his bed.  
She wasn’t his flat mate, that was clear. After they met she came over more often and the first few nights she slept on the sofa. He didn’t want her in John’s room. She wasn’t a replacement for him. So she ended up in his bed. Of course he didn’t mind cause he barely slept. That was until he did.

„Okay listen, I’ll come home in a few hours and stay a couple days until we finish. I’ll ask Greg if we can work in the Yard’s labs. See ya.” She hung up and frowned.  
„What’s wrong?”  
„My flat mate and I have a project to finish but we haven’t started yet. It’s due on Monday.  
I won’t have time to come over next week.” She didn’t like that, neither did he. But no one said it.

They walked in silence till they reached Baker-street. Sherlock almost run up the stairs and opened the door but stopped.  
„why don’t you move in with me? I could help you with your Uni stuff.” This was his way to tell her that he wanted to have her around.  
„What ? No. I don’t want to move in with you Sherlock.” I don’t want to replace John, that’s what she wanted to say but couldn’t.  
„You almost live here anyway, so why not. We could make a workplace for the both of us out of John’s room since we both work with Scotland Yard”. He should’ve done that earlier.  
„No, you don’t get it Lock. I don’t want to move in with you. Sam is the only other student that’ll work with me. I don’t want to ruin it.” 

She never wanted to fight with Sherlock. But this was so random.  
„I want you to leave, now.” His voice changed. It was cold.  
„You’re kicking me out because I don’t want to move in?” Because I’m not willing to be someone else, she thought.  
„No. I’m kicking you out because you said you want to be with me, but now you don’t.”  
He walked into the flat and left her behind. How could he say that so easily?

She wanted to leave but she couldn’t do that. He was upset. He would never talk to her if she left. 

„Sherlock , I didn’t mea-“ she walked into his living room but froze next to Sherlock. In front of him were Greg, Molly from Bart’s, Mrs Hudson and Doctor Watson with his wife, she assumed.  
They heard everything. 

Her boss and the landlady give her a sad look. That’s embarrassing.  
„Okay uh. What you just heard is none of your business. Please leave it alright? And I guess I ask in both our interest, why are all of you here?” She stood close to Sherlock, to show him he wasn’t alone. She followed his eyes, his gaze fixed on John. His John.

„He has no right to talk to you like that Cassie.” Her boss got up and crossed his arms.  
„It’s alright Greg. But I guess it would be best to postpone this intervention or whatever this is.” All eyes landed on her, even Sherlock’s. 

He leaned in whilst everyone watched them suspicious.  
„I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that to you. But I can’t do this right now. You can leave with them. But please make John and Mary leave too.” She gave him a short nod to tell him she’s got his back. Sherlock kissed her cheek in front of everyone and left for his room. Looks like she’s to do that alone.

What a mess.  
Cassie clapped her hands and tried to smile.  
„Well, Sherlock isn’t available right now but I have a few minutes if you want to talk.”  
She grabbed the clients chair and sat down.

„Who are you?” It was Doctor Watson. He looked confused. Well, he didn’t know her.  
„I’m Cassie. I was Sherlock’s date tonight.” Oh yes she would tease him. She could see Greg’s smirk but John looked like he saw Jesus or something.  
„His.....date ? Okay. Uhm. I guess that explains why he never texts back. He’s..... busy. I guess?“ John was angry. You could hear it if you listened closely.  
„No. he never texted back because he didn’t want to. You were his best friend, but you didn’t give a fuck about him after your wedding. But that’s not my part to discuss.” She held up her hands in defense. She didn’t like him. 

„What did he tell you before he left?” John snapped. Oh dear. Greg placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down on earth.  
„To leave with you. Nothing you need to know. If he wanted you to know he would’ve said it loud.” She smirked but didn’t mean to. Because now, John grabbed Mary’s hand and they left. His wife flashed her a smile and apologised for his behaviour before John pulled her down the stairs.

„Oh dear. That went well, right ?” All of them smirked because it went bad, so bad.  
„Why are you guys here?”  
„Wanted to talk with Sherlock about something he said. But we can do that in my office, he didn’t look well.”  
She loved her boss. 

Before she left, she checked on Sherlock. His coat lay on the floor and he was already asleep in his clothes m.  
Cassie placed a blanked on top of him and ruffled his hair. Of course he wasn’t asleep, he cracked an eye open and smiled.  
“Thnks Case. See u da’lin” He mumbled almost not audible. 

Greg walked with her since he lived not far from her. A nice walk never hurt.  
„What did you want to tell Sherlock?” Cassie’s curiosity grew and grew.  
„Wanted to let him know that we’re his friends, that we’re there for him. He told me something and I knew I messed up. We all did.  
All of us went to John’s wedding but none of us noticed that Sherlock left” she could hear the regret in his voice. And she knew that Sherlock would love to hear it.  
„He also told me about you. He doesn’t want you to replace John, and I don’t know how long you’ve been friends. But you’re better. You’re good for him.” He was wrong, so wrong. 

„He loves him Greg. He can’t even see him with his wife. I lied. Sherlock apologised to me and told me to make John and Mary leave.” 

She didn’t know how long they’d been friends. But it felt like forever. It could be somewhere between 6 and 8 months. And they already grew so close.  
„He’s good for you. Keep him.” They arrived and said goodbye. She wanted to keep him. But could she?

Chapter Four:

Cassie’s week was hell. Sam and her worked day and night on their project to get a 100%. She was stressed to her bones and barely had time to text Sherlock. 

They were allowed to work in the Labs of Scotland Yard on their intern days. 

One afternoon, Greg sent her to get him some cake, because his day stressed him out. She bought herself a piece of cake and went straight to her boss’s office.  
She entered without a knock, like always, but she couldn’t believe what she saw.  
There were Sherlock and John, sitting on the desk with Greg looking over case files.  
They worked on a case. Sherlock worked on a case with John.  
She felt sick. How could he do that.  
On the first line she shouldn’t wonder, she never replaced John. She was Sherlock second choice. 

„Hey Greg, here’s your cake. Is it possible that Sam and I finish a bit earlier? We have to pick up our results.” She placed the cake in front of him and smiled.  
„Sure thing. Are you guys staying overnight again?”  
„Not today, thanks. But could you send Phillip to my office in the morning, I need him to check my work please.” He wrote it down and grinned. „Thanks. See ya tomorrow Greg. Bye.” She waved to everyone and left. 

Cassie texted Sherlock at least twice a day but never got a reply.  
Greg knew that Cassie was upset. He never invited her to a crime scene unless she asked. He would send her home early to make sure she didn’t have to see them work together.  
He texted Sherlock to meet him in his office, they needed to talk. 

Sherlock stormed some hours later into his office like he owned it.  
„What is it Lestrade? I already work one case, is there a second one?” Sherlock snapped.  
Something was up with Sherlock but there’s no way Sherlock would tell him, he shook it out of his head and sighed.  
„No. we need to talk. I don’t want you to run into my office without being requested to be here. You’re not supposed to be here. You help with the crime scenes, that’s it.”  
Greg straightened his back to make his decision clear.  
„You won’t deduce me this time Sherlock! You’ll stay away expect when I ask you to come, alright?” 

Without a word, Sherlock got up and left the office. He walked down to the elevator and tried to avoid Anderson’s smirk. Idiot.  
As the doors opened, he was greeted with a smiling Cassie.  
„Long time no see. How’s your project going?” He pushed the button and leant against the wall.  
„Finished it some days ago.” She didn’t smile anymore. Did he say something wrong?  
„And you didn’t come over? Shame on you.” He teased.  
„Why didn’t you come over?” He asked a bit quieter now. She always came over.  
„Texted you but you never replied. Thought you were busy.” She didn’t text him.  
To prove it himself, he grabbed his phone and checked but there weren’t any messages. In fact, the chat didn’t exist. What the hell?

„I’m sorry. Looks like I have a problem with my phone or something.” He didn’t understand.  
„You can always come over. You know that, right?” He meant it. He wanted her to come over.  
„I don’t know yet. Have fun with John and your case” the door opened and she left.

Sherlock was angry. With John, himself but mostly with Mycroft.  
He went to John with that case, the one that brought the man back to Baker street.  
John stayed and made himself at home. He slept in his old room and made tea. He tried to talk with Sherlock like nothing happened. Sherlock didn’t like it. He wanted him to leave his flat.  
The case already took to long. Because Sherlock couldn’t sleep at night. Not alone. He got used to sleeping with someone next to him. He missed her.

He left the yard and headed to Baker Street. John wasn’t there, thank god. Only Mrs Hudson, cleaning his mess like always.  
„Oh dear. You don’t look so good.” Sherlock took off his coat and threw himself on his sofa.  
„I don’t want John in my flat today. Send him away, please.” He needed time to think.

Cassie didn’t come over for the next few days , until she did.  
It was Thursday morning. Sherlock had a visitor Mrs Hudson didn’t know of.  
„John is probably upstairs finishing the case.” Great , just great.

She went upstairs with a sigh and knocked twice because she doesn’t want to interrupt anything.  
A man with a tuxedo opened the door and shut his mouth when he saw her.  
„Uhm hi, I’m looking for Sherlock.” The guy furrowed his forehead and stepped aside to let her in.  
Sitting in his chair, Violine on his shoulder, he looked at her with a face Mycroft couldn’t read.  
„Welcome back.” He was such a tease. The man at the door cleared his throat.  
„Oh right, I almost forgot you were here. Cassiopeia, Mycroft and the other way round” she wanted to ask him how the hell he knew her full name. She never told him.  
Mycroft stuck out his hand and smiled. Actually smiled.  
„Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s older brother.” She shook it twice and let go.

„What the hell Mycroft?” Sherlock was shocked. His brother never shook hands. 

Cassie turned away from him and picked something out of her bag. A flower.  
„A pink rose this time. Beautiful. What’s the meaning?” He took the flower and placed it in a vase on his windowsill.  
„Unobtrusive love and it’s pretty.”  
„Thank you. Let’s have dinner at Angelos tonight. I’ll pick you up if Greg let’s me in.” Mycroft was so confused. Looks like he didn’t know everything about his brother.  
„Great. See ya Lock. Mycroft.” She left for work but couldn’t help her laughter. This Mycroft guy was so strange.

„Mummy will love the news” a smug grin playing on his lips.  
„Shut up Mycroft.”

Sherlock picked her up after having a 30 minutes conversation with Greg. He just wanted everything to work out. 

He brought her to Angelos like he promised.  
They got the same table and they ordered the same as last time. When Angelo approached their table with a rose, he tried to hide his smile.  
„We run out of candles tonight but I’ve got a flower for you. The flower of love.”  
He placed it in the middle of the table and left. 

„I don’t want it.” Cassie picked it up and placed it on the table behind her. Of course she missed Sherlock’s hurt face. 

He fell for her. Sherlock knew something changed but he didn’t know what.  
But the evening she threw the rose away, he knew he loved her.  
And he wanted to keep her. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.  
Sherlock was excited to tell her. And excited of everything afterwards.  
The only thing he didn’t think of was a rejection.  
What would happen if she doesn’t like him? Would she leave or stay as his friend.  
Both would hurt, more or less.

Mrs Hudson knew. She told him everything would be fine. He believed her. 

He got up at 6am on Sunday morning to prepare breakfast and everything he planned.  
With Mrs Hudson’s help of course. Sherlock couldn’t cook. He was so nervous he even dropped one of the plates.  
„What if Case rejects me?” A last minute thought.  
„I’m always so confused when you talk about her. Her name is Cassie, not Case. Sounds like work dear.” Oh she was a clever woman. Changing the subject to distract him.

„Yes because this is what I do. I solve crimes. It’s my favourite thing in the world and her name gives me the possibility to think of her like that.” He never noticed her smile. 

Shortly after she left, his bedroom door opened. „Morning Lock.” She ruffled his hair and stretched.  
„Morning. I made breakfast” he gestured to the table.  
„Aw that’s so nice of you. Thank you.” She sat down and rubbed her eyes. It was too early.  
But not early enough not to notice his strange behaviour.  
„Are you alright ?” He wasn’t.  
„I’m sweating. Why am I sweating? Why did I tell you that? Already messed this up. Should’ve stayed in bed.”  
Something was wrong. She wanted to eat but he trembled. 

„I dry your flowers and collect them after they died” why the hell would he say that? Cassie looked surprised.  
„That’s very sweet Sherlock but you don’t have to do that.”  
„But one day you’ll stop. I collect them to remind me.” Her sleepy smile made his cheeks grow red.  
„I’ll always have a flower for you. You’re so dramatic in the morning.”  
„I have a flower for you today.” He blurted.  
„Really.?” Well. It wasn’t a flower. More a bunch of flowers.

He reached behind the door and picked them up. What is he supposed to do? Give them to her? Place them on the table? There wasn’t any room on the table. 

As soon as Cassie saw the bunch of roses, her eyes widened.  
Red Roses. Symbol of Love. Sherlock got her red roses. 

He stood there, roses in his hands and terrified to his bones, scared to be rejected.  
„These are for you.” He stretched his arm out for her to take them. But she didn’t.  
She definitely did not expect this when she woke up.  
„For me ?” What a silly question. She took them out of his hand. Staring down at the flowers. 

„I haven’t prepared a speech.” He rubbed his hands over his trousers and she laughed. This was the first normal thing he said this morning.

„I think you’re aware of the meaning of red roses. I thought, because our relationship started with flowers, that this is the best way to show you how I feel.” He said what he wanted to say. What now?  
She didn’t reply. She cried. Cassie didn’t mean to, it just happened.

Sherlock crouched next to her, overwhelmed because he caused this.  
„No. don’t cry. I’m sorry. It’s alright. You can throw them away, I won’t be upset, I promise. I’m sorry.”  
He made a woman cry. That’s low class, even for him.

Cassie lightly tugged at his hair to make him look up. And he did.  
„You have no right to do that after I woke up. You’re an idiot.” She laughed. And he was confused.  
„I don’t understand.” This morning is full of surprises.  
„What do you think right now?”  
„I want to apologise but also want to kiss you?”  
„Do both in one?” He wanted to ask what she meant but he understood. She wanted him to kiss her. Which meant she didn’t reject him, yet. Which also meant she liked him too.

He did as asked and placed his lips on hers. It felt wonderful but he backed away because he was to excited.  
„I’d like to eat now. Lestrade called and requested my presence earlier.”  
Well. He didn’t expect anything. But that wasn’t what he thought would happen.

Cassie could see his overthinking.  
„Sherlock. It’s morning. I’m half asleep. I have to work soon. I mean what the hell just happened?” 

She realised it some hours later. Cassie spilled her coffee all over her desk and over her laptop. But she couldn’t care less because she run out of her office. She had to go.  
As soon as she reached Greg’s office, she was surprised to find Sherlock there.

„Sherlock.” She forgot to close the door. Her colleagues watched the scene in front of them.  
„You kissed me this morning.” His cheeks grew red because Greg raised his eyebrows. Sherlock could hear Anderson and Sally’s giggling, which made it worse.  
„You can’t just tell me things like that after I got up. You got me bloody roses. Oh god I’m the worst. I just spilled my coffee all over my laptop. Greg I need a new laptop. And the day off. Sherlock of course I love you too and we need to get my things because I want to move in now. I just said that in front of my boss. Sherlock? Sherlock you’re supposed to stop me here.” She was excited and he couldn’t sit any longer. He wanted her to move in, now. 

„We have to go. Greg we need to go. Please. Now. Get her a new laptop. I’m sorry.” Sherlock grabbed her hand and dragged her out of his office.

„What the hell.” Greg was overwhelmed. Sherlock confessed his love for his intern with roses and she wanted to move in now?  
„Did she say she broke her laptop?!” Someone slammed his office door close but he could still hear his sergeants laugh.


End file.
